


【SD花+流．中短篇】玩具教你疯狂！（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．中短篇（文：十甫） [10]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．中短篇】玩具教你疯狂！（文：十甫）

流川有一个难以启口的渴望──他想用力推倒樱木，然后将他压着，狠狠地。

然后呢？

他不知道。

他只知道自己想要靠近他，很近很近，是那种手臂压着手臂，大腿碰着大腿，甚至是脸贴脸那种的皮肤贴近，可以清楚感受到他的汗毛竖立、听见他的心跳声，还有，他的气息。

每天，看着那颗红头在自己眼前晃动，流川甚至有好几回忘记了自己手上那颗橙红，那个他从小就当朋友，并立志要相伴一生一世的篮球，并常有股冲动想将这橙红砸向那红头，只为让他发飙，向自己冲来，然后贴近打一场架，就是那种除了拳头相向，还可以扭在一起乱成一团地干架的。

渴望越来越侵袭他的意志力，他快忍不住想要伸手将樱木拉近贴着自己，每一天，每一分、每一秒。然而这么疯狂的想望，他只将之化为更疯狂的篮球操练，每每在篮球场独自练习至深夜，只求筋疲力尽不再有绮念。

可是现在，自己到底怎么啦？

流川身不由己地往前凑，那股推动他的力量，让他向眼前的樱木靠近，直至他们鼻子顶着鼻子，他才从手脚不听使唤，脸部神经僵硬，连眨眼也办不到，甚至没有呼吸的震惊中回神……

他瞪着眼前的樱木双眼，发现他也跟自己一样，也无能眨眼，加之听到他们碰在一起时轻微响起的“咯“一声，彷彿塑胶水壶相碰的声音，突然明白，原来自己竟变成了塑胶娃娃，既然眼前是樱木娃娃，那他有自信，自己一定是流川娃娃，因为他看见自己额前的浏海。

虽然不明白，为何躺在篮球场上眯一下眼后就变成了娃娃，但他了解现在的处境并不由他自主，所以只能先静观其变。他发现，自己的手脚虽不能动，也没有呼吸，可是感官强烈，他感觉到对面那个娃娃似乎也有意识，就像自己一样。

既然自己是流川，那对面的樱木娃娃体内的，是不是就是那白痴呢？

白痴，是你吗？

他想要张嘴说话，但紧抿的嘴吐不出声音，只能用眼睛传达。可是，他只感觉到樱木娃娃的慌乱与愤怒，并没有给予他想要的回应。

白痴，白痴，白痴……

就在流川不断“呼唤”之际，眼前的樱木突被拉开，然后手脚被转呀转的，被调整至可以环抱自己的姿势──一手揽着自己的腰，一手搂着自己的背……流川顿时呆了，樱木抱着自己，那白痴……正抱着自己……

他感到自己似乎在发烧，而更让他的脸和脑烧得厉害的还是这接下来的动作──自己也被调整至搂抱樱木的姿势，然后，与樱木嘴贴嘴，接吻。

噢，原来，他与白痴还能用这个部份贴近呀，受教了。

内心被新发现的雀跃佔据，完全忽视了不断响起的“卡嚓”声，他用心感觉樱木娃娃的意念，知道他这时更慌乱，又怒又羞的，彷彿那白痴般。

白痴，真的是你吗？

然而，容不得他多想，那樱木娃娃更羞怒的意念突然排山倒海地向他涌来，他这才发现，他们的姿势又被调整了，这一次，樱木的唇贴着自己的脖子。

啊？这里的皮肤原来是这样贴近的……

流川又受教了。

当被收进盒子，投入黑暗时，流川也并未感到害怕，他静静地回想跟樱木娃娃刚刚的亲密动作，以及那个娃娃的意念，他可以肯定了，那娃娃体内的，一定是那个樱木白痴！不禁涌起一股暖流，让他的心又酥又暖的，有樱木陪伴，似乎就这样当着娃娃也不错，更期待下一次与那白痴再见的时刻。

可是，若下次再见时，他与他又恢复成人怎么办？难道又要眼睁睁地看着那红头在自己眼前晃动，却不能伸手，并将刚刚所学的用诸于他身上？他不要呀，他还有很多“贴近”的知识想学，最好是能不断练习至熟练，然后，一一操作，对樱木。

也许，他想继续当娃娃的执念太深，当他与樱木再次面对面时，他们俩还是娃娃。

不过，这一次，他感到樱木很高兴，就在见到自己的时候。

「原来，白痴也在期待看见我吗？我很高兴呢！」

流川不断看着樱木，静静地感受他的意念，发现，他变了──不再抗拒，并顺着关节的扭转，任意被摆动成各种姿势。而樱木的羞涩之意也逐渐消去，就在他与自己进行了各种亲亲抱抱以及爱爱的动作后，感觉到他看向自己时，眼中会流露出依恋，搂抱自己时会想收紧手臂，亲吻自己时会想张嘴咬自己的唇……也清楚感觉到樱木对一句话的厌恶，“好了，你们可以分开了。”

流川也一样。

在日复一日地与樱木操练这些亲密动作，他已学会了许多，也更不满足于彼此肢体只冰冷贴近的感觉，他想要真真切切地感受樱木温热的体息，想他亲手搂紧自己，抑或被自己抱着贴着，而唇也能贴合，感受彼此的鼻息喷在对方脸上……他已感觉到自己越来越离不开樱木，疯狂地想将他牢牢地绑在身边，无论是当娃娃，还是人。

可惜，无论他多想疯狂，却还是身不由主，各种亲密操练过后，他还是得与樱木分开，然后被锁进黑暗等待。

他不要这样的生活了，他想肢体自主，手脚可以任意使唤，可以呼吸，更可以开口骂：“白痴！”

于是，再一次与樱木见面时，即使看到已在灯箱等着自己的樱木，并感受到他的深切期待，他也不想再妥协，任意被摆佈了。他开始抗拒，拒绝被更换手腕，然后，“啪喇”一声，接着惊呼声响起，“啊！流川的手断了！“

他感觉一痛，然后睁开眼睛。

强烈的白灯光倏地透进眼里，让他眼睛很不舒服。于是，又将眼睛闭上，然后静静地感受周遭一切。

他恢复成人了，他知道。

因为他现在有心跳，鼻子可以呼吸，手指可以伸展，腿脚可以踢动，可是，为何心会突然那么空虚，好像失落了什么？难道，樱木那白痴还当着娃娃？

流川立即睁大眼睛，倏地坐起，因为动作太猛，不小心折了一下手腕。

痛！

他用另一只手掌托着那受伤的手，慢慢站起。

但肉体上的痛比不上此刻的心痛，「白痴还当着娃娃，那我回来干什么？」

正当他边想边懊恼时，突然，听到体育馆的门被拉开的声音，然后有人大声唤，“狐狸！”

转过身即见樱木站在那拉开的门前，还没来得及说话，樱木已一个箭步冲到自己眼前，然后一把托着自己的手，紧张地说道，“怎么办？手断了吗？快快，我们快去找医生，不要怕……”

流川不发一言地看着樱木，忽然觉得自己想笑，「白痴回来了，白痴回来了，他也回来了……」

倏地，他的手腕被放下。察觉到樱木想要远离自己，流川立即伸手将樱木圈着，唇更急切地贴上樱木的，一如他与他在灯箱里操练了多时的动作。

这一次，樱木的唇不再僵硬，吻着这湿润的感觉真美好，那急促喷在自己脸上的鼻息真温暖，流川觉得自己有些醉醺醺的，彷彿啜饮了烈酒般。

半晌，樱木挣开了他，跟他对望了一阵子，然后说道，“你……你是……那流川……”声音竟带着他自己都不察觉的激动，但流川感受到了，于是，趋唇再次吻上。

这时流川才发现，原来当娃娃时所做的亲密练习远远不够实践来得深入，唇被樱木霸道地吸着，在不断调整更亲密的动作中，舌被引导进入对方的，然后被牢牢吸住，很疼，但疼得爽快心醉，唾液互换至溢漏也不想分开，心想：原来这里是这样贴近的……

他们后来，实践了更多的亲密动作，越贴越近的彼此，让流川的心不再感到烦躁，即使不是想像中那种分分秒秒都贴近，即使只是牵着手，他也觉得日子过得真美好。而当他爱上樱木亲吻自己眼睛的动作时，那曾一度让自己一张开眼睛即疯狂至难以自抑的红头，此刻是温暖他心的太阳，散发着只属于他的阳光。

十言甫语：8月11日完成这篇文并发佈，隔天我家流川娃娃手腕的转子就真的断了，哭! 如文中形容那般，胶水也粘不上，以后，这流川就没了左掌了。不过，不打算再买，因为这流川是不可替代的，他已跟樱木娃娃有了默契，我最近几次摆拍时，发现他们的脸无论从哪个角度拍，都充满了感情，表情很丰富，尤其是相互对望时，仿佛正在恋爱中，真是让我看了也心动。  
我可不是幻想过度胡说，我一直都有把摆拍照片分享给朋友看，她最近也有同感，说这俩娃娃越来越甜蜜。  
既已成伴，即使有替代品，对方也是不可替代的，这对樱木流川娃娃，会一直相伴，请大家放心。


End file.
